


Secretos de la ausencia

by sara_f_black



Series: Merlin T5 viñetas [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin necesita saber qué pasó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretos de la ausencia

**Author's Note:**

> Post 5x13

Una vida después de Arthur. Tardó un tiempo en poder procesar ese concepto. Aún más en verlo como algo viable. Toda su vida había tenido un único objetivo y ahora estaba muerto. El dolor era tan fuerte que perdió la consciencia de tiempo y espacio por mucho tiempo. Quedarse cerca de Avalon era lo único que tenía sentido. Esperar el momento que el dragón había vaticinado. 

Pero podían pasar años. Decenios. Siglos. 

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Así se había sentido su padre cuando se había visto el último de los suyos, sin dragones que cuidar, tras haber fallado al último dragón tras una vida dedicado a ellos? 

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que volviera a pensar en su vida anterior. En todo lo que había quedado en Camelot. Pensó en Gaius que estaría preocupado. En Gwen, ahora reina. En los caballeros que le habrían jurado fidelidad. 

No sabía qué había sido de nadie. Tal vez debía acercarse al reino. Averiguar cómo marchaban las cosas. Aunque sentía que aquel ya no era su lugar. No sin Arthur. 

Sin querer ser reconocido y contestar mentiras a mil y un preguntas. Sin ganas de enfrentar verdades largo tiempo escondidas tampoco, decidió cambiar de aspecto para volver a la ciudad. Podía intentar algo diferente. 

Tomó el aspecto de un hombre mayor y con barba también, pero menos viejo que el habitual de sus transformaciones. Nadie pareció notarlo en un reino que también parecía estar despertando de un estado de aturdimiento total. Nadie había esperado perder a su rey. 

Empezó a observarlos a todos. El mundo empezaba a marchar de nuevo. Poco a poco. Despacio. Aunque la ausencia de Arthur la llenaba todo… Esperaba encontrar algún consuelo en las caras conocidas. Se cruzó con Sir Leon que ni siquiera levantó a mirarlo. Percival también estaba por allí, cabizbajo y callado. La reina Gwen estaba sublime aunque no sonreía nunca. 

Pero había una ausencia palpable. 

Al inicio era algo más sutil. Era normal que sintiera Camelot diferente. Con Arthur había muerto una era. El mismo aire era distinto. Sin embargo, había algo más. Faltaba alguien más. 

Una ausencia que no dejaba de molestar. No dejaba de esperar que apareciera en la próxima esquina. En la siguiente cuadrilla. Pero nunca estaba allí. 

Nunca. 

Hasta que no habló con Gaius no confirmó las sospechas que se habían formado en su mente y le presionaban la garganta. Era cierto. 

Nunca lo había pensado. Creía que con advertirle sobre Eira había sido suficiente. Había esperado encontrarlo bien. Verlo de nuevo. Encontrar algún consuelo en su mirada, el consuelo de sus brazos fuertes y cálidos, siempre abiertos para él. 

Pero ahora tampoco estaba.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –insistió en saber. 

-No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta –admitió Gaius con algo de reserva–. Percival no ha querido hablar de ello. Salieron juntos después de la ejecución de Eira… pero solo regresó uno. 

Gaius no supo decirle más. Le habló de muchos otros. Del papel de Leon en el nuevo gobierno, de la calidad de Gwen como reina, de las consecuencias de la guerra… Trató de consolarlo más de una vez y muy pocas de hondear qué había pasado. 

Le tomó algún tiempo procesarlo. Entender. Recobrar la agilidad para analizar los datos que recibía. 

Eira. Muerte. 

Morgana apareciendo de la nada camino a Avalon. 

Necesitaba saber qué había pasado. 

\----------------------- 

Emborrachar a Percival nunca había sido fácil. Tenía muchísima resistencia. Además, ahora que tenía que ir solo acudía con menos frecuencia. Sir Leon, el único compañero de siempre que le quedaba, vivía muy ocupado como consejero de la reina. 

Volver a la taberna dolía. Gwaine siempre insistía en que les acompañara allí y él solía negarse. Había ido algunas veces sin embargo. Algunas incluso Arthur había estado por allí. Por un momento se preguntó si durante sus últimos días el rey había comprendido que no era tan asiduo cliente de aquel lugar como creía. 

El día que encontró a Percival no le fue tan difícil sentarse a beber con él bajo el disfraz de un extraño. Percival no lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos pero tampoco lo había rechazado. Todo parecía darle un poco igual. Merlin comprendía la sensación. La pérdida desoladora le era muy familiar. La pérdida de sentido, el mundo que seguía girando alrededor… 

Fue fácil quedarse a su lado y compartir botellas de licor. Lo fue al menos hasta que Merlin mencionó a Gwaine. Le costó sacar el tema y el nombre se le enroscó en la lengua, como si se negara a ser pronunciado para hacer verdad aquella terrible realidad. 

-¿De qué lo conocías? –preguntó Percival mirándolo con desconfianza. 

-Algún que otro viaje hicimos juntos por los caminos –respondió evasivamente–. Él tampoco era de por aquí.

Percival torció el gesto. 

-No hablaba mucho de su pasado. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? 

Gwaine le había hablado de su pasado. Le había hablado de tantas cosas… Él en cambio nunca le había contado mayor cosa. Aunque le había hablado de Balinor. Y Gwaine era la clase de persona que entendía. Siempre entendía. 

Era parte de lo que le hubiera gustado hacer ahora. Hablarle. Contarle todo. Él sabría ponerle una mano en el hombro y la muerte de Arthur pesaría tan solo un poco menos. O le sería más fácil llevar el peso. 

-Me lo encontré una vez –dijo con aparente calma–. Me sorprendió enterarme de que había tomado la armadura de Camelot. Supongo que el rey Arthur era tan especial como dicen. 

El caballero sonrió con amargura y apuró su trago. 

-No creo que se quedara precisamente por Arthur. 

Merlin sintió una punzada de dolor ante sus palabras. 

“No Arthur”. 

Recordaba las palabras claramente, a la luz de una fogata, en la tierra inhóspita donde Gwaine lo había acompañado al entonces Príncipe Arthur. Nunca había vuelto a decirlo, pero Merlin siempre había tenido el eco de esas palabras en mente cada vez que alguien hablaba de por qué el hombre se había hecho caballero. En el fondo lo sabía. 

Todos lo sabían. 

-¿No? –Preguntó simplemente, tratando de hacer tiempo para encausar el tema. 

Percival se sirvió otra copa. Merlin había pedido que les dejaran la botella. Estaban sentados en una esquina, ajenos al ruido y bullicio habitual de la taberna. 

-No. Más bien por el sirviente del rey –dijo el caballero con ironía antes de dar otro trago. Había una nota de amargura en sus palabras que no le pasó desapercibida. 

-¿Un sirviente? –No quería escucharlo hablar de él, pero necesitaba que se le aflojara la lengua para hablar. Tendría que escucharlo aunque doliera. No era nada que no se hubiera dicho a sí mismo en esos días. 

-Sí… -la sonrisa amarga seguía ahí en sus labios–. No es que sea tan extraño. Llegué aquí con otro hombre que vino por él también. Se llamaba Merlin. Nadie lo ha vuelto a ver. Tal vez murió con Arthur. Tal vez no quiso volver sin él. Nunca le importó nadie más de todos modos. 

Las palabras fueron como un golpe. Un peso nuevo sobre su pecho. 

No era cierto. 

O tal vez sí. Tal vez por eso dolía más. 

Le había importado Morgana y todo había ido por el peor camino posible. Luego se había blindado. Ya con Mordred había aprendido su lección y la puso en práctica, aunque no le sirvió de nada.

Pero Gwaine… no tenía por qué haber sido así. Aún podía recordar la mirada herida de Gwaine, su sonrisa triste mal disimulada cada vez que Merlin se negaba a aceptar su compañía. Había tenido que hacerlo. Arthur era su destino y los momentos con Gwaine lo distraían demasiado. 

Percival continuó bebiendo. Casi no había tenido que utilizar el hechizo para rellenarle la copa una y otra vez. Parecía querer embriagarse. Merlin en parte lo entendía, él también quería olvidarse de todo. 

Pero ¿qué quería olvidar el caballero? ¿Era solo el duelo? ¿Cuál era el secreto que guardaba? 

-Parece que no lo apreciabas –comentó, sabedor de que probablemente no le gustaría su réplica al respecto.

Percival torció el gesto de nuevo. 

-Era un buen tipo. Pero nunca supo valorar a Gwaine. 

Al contrario. Lo valoraba demasiado. Por eso no lo había dejado ir. 

Cuando lo había intentado ya estaba atado a Camelot y era muy tarde. 

-Demasiadas personas buenas deben haber caído por culpa de la guerra con esa Morgana. –comentó Merlin. La pena en su voz era auténtica. Solo esperaba que la culpa que acarreaba por aquella guerra no fuera igual de evidente. 

Él pudo evitarlo todo. Si hubiera tomado las decisiones correctas en los momentos justos. Todo lo había hecho demasiado tarde. 

Un destello de furia relampagueó en los ojos de Percival. 

-Morgana. –Había tanto odio en su voz al pronunciar ese nombre que Merlin lo sintió vibrar–. Ella se lo llevó todo. 

Su voz empiezaba a ser pastosa. Finalmente estaba alcanzando el nivel de embriaguez apropiado. 

-Mi familia, Lancelot, Gwaine… 

Merlin cerró los ojos un momento. Morgana se lo había llevado todo consigo. Percival no era el único que sentía eso. 

-Al menos dicen que está muerta –dijo con amargura. 

Percival rió con el mismo sentimiento. 

-Lo está. Yo la encontré. Atravesada con una espada–. Abrió una segunda botella de licor. ¿O era ya la tercera? – Me encantaría saber quién lo hizo. Yo lo hubiera hecho de haber podido. Yo hubiera vengado a Gwaine. 

Merlin retorció la mano derecha por debajo de la mesa. Esa con la que había empuñado la espada para atravesar a Morgana de lado a lado. Esa que al retorcerla había terminado con todo. La muerte de la asesina de Gwaine por su mano, sin saberlo. 

-Estoy seguro de que sí –murmuró. Percival lo hubiera hecho. Muchos la hubieran matado pero había sido su trabajo hacerlo… y había tardado demasiado. Intentó volver a concentrarse–. ¿Cómo la encontraste?

El caballero tenía la mirada fija frente a él, como si estuviera viendo de nuevo lo que ocurría. 

-Iba siguiéndola. Tenía que detenerla antes de que alcanzara a Arthur y a Merlin. 

Casi podía visualizarlo él también. Percival cabalgando a toda prisa, aún herido por la muerte de Gwaine y con la idea obsesiva de alcanzarla. Sabía que iba tras ellos. Morgana sabía a dónde iban. 

La sospecha de cómo se había enterado era algo que no quería procesar. 

-¿A dónde iban?

Percival se encogió de hombros.

-No sé exactamente qué se supone que harían. Gwaine creía que Merlin iba a salvar a Arthur. 

Apenas logró contener el ahogo ante la frase. Sabía que era cierta. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero siempre había visto en los ojos de Gwaine la fe de que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No el gran Emrys, no el designado por las profecías… el caballero nunca había visto a ese. Veía al sirviente fiel, al amigo, al hombre. 

Había muerto creyendo que Merlin iba a salvar a Arthur y había fallado. 

-¿En serio? –comentó tan solo para motivarlo a seguir. Empezaba a serle difícil ocultar las emociones de su voz. 

-No es raro. Lancelot también creía que Merlin era capaz de cosas extraordinarias. Evitaba hablar de él pero yo lo conocía. 

No, tampoco quería pensar en Lancelot. Era un dolor pasado pero aún presente si lo recordaba. Aunque habían tenido una despedida. Recordaba su sonrisa, su mirada de resolución. De Gwaine el único recuerdo que tendría era el apretón de manos a la entrada de la cueva de cristal y su última oportunidad de decirle todo. 

El momento en que le había entregado su espada. La primera con la que había intentado defenderse de Morgana. 

Debía regresar a la cueva por esa espada. 

El movimiento de Percival para servir otro trago lo devolvió al presente. Tenía que terminar esa conversación pronto, el caballero no resistiría mucho más y aún no llegaba al meollo del asunto. 

-Pero… ¿por qué perseguían Morgana? Dos caballeros solos… 

Tal vez se estaba apresurando. Nunca le dijo que fueran solo ellos dos, pero lo sabía por el relato de Gaius. Percival tomó el siguiente trago de un solo golpe. 

-Fue una estupidez. Mi estupidez. Gwaine estaba mal. Morgana lo había usado muchas veces… lo último fue demasiado para él. La idea de que había sido un riesgo para Merlin y Arthur… -Percival ya no se daba cuenta de que aquel extraño no debía tener idea sobre qué estaba hablando–. Debí decirle que no. ¡Nunca debí dejar Camelot con él!

Se le fue el alma a los pies de pensarlo. Habían ido solos por Morgana. Gwaine y Percival con simples espadas frente a la alta sacerdotisa. Era una muerte segura. Había sido una estupidez, sí, pero muy propia de Gwaine. Todo corazón y pasión, traicionado, usado, engañado… habría pensado en vengarse. Habría pensado en terminar a Morgana antes de que pudiera hacerles más daño. 

-Lo de Eira fue demasiado. No sé qué le habría dicho antes, lo torturaba alguna información que le había dado antes, algo que pudo causarle daño a Merlin creo, no lo sé… sabía que Merlin estaba con Arthur, pero nada más… –Percival parecía a punto de llorar. 

Merlin miró a su alrededor inquieto, tampoco quería llamar la atención y también tenía que mantener el autocontrol. Cuando creía que el dolor por Arthur había anulado sus posibilidades de sentir de nuevo algo así, una herida diferente se estaba abriendo en él. 

-Así que fue por ella y Morgana lo mató. 

Percival lo tomó del brazo. Merlin se vio obligado a confrontar sus ojos ya brillantes y rojos, en parte por la bebida y en parte de lágrimas. 

-Desearía que solo lo hubiera matado. 

Un escalofrío de horror recorrió a Merlín al escucharlo. Hizo un movimiento reflejo de soltarse pero Percival lo sujetaba con demasiada fuerza. 

-Lo destruyó. Lo obligó a hablar –dijo en un susurro muy bajo, como si no quisiera que nadie nunca escuchara lo que estaba diciendo. Como si este extraño fuera una especie de confesor secreto al que confesaba un horror que había guardado para él–. Murió pensando que había fallado, con miedo de que Morgana matara a Arthur y a Merlin por su culpa… Y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de prometerle que lo evitaría. ¡Ni siquiera pude evitarlo! Solo pude enterrarlo, ni siquiera pude traer su cuerpo de vuelta. ¡Ni siquiera eso! 

Antes de que Percival entrara en un arranque de desesperación total Merlin puso la otra mano sobre el brazo con el cual lo sostenía y le indujo un sueño profundo, aunque pudo ver que seguía agitado y alterado. 

Respiró profundo, aunque el aire dolía como una puñalada. Él también necesitaba salir de ahí. 

\--------------------------------------- 

La reina Gwen enviaría a por sus restos en algún momento. Le darían un entierro propio de un caballero, con pila crematoria y todo. Merlin lo sabía. 

Pero primero quería tener su momento con él. 

No le fue difícil encontrar la improvisada tumba. Había sido hecha con profundidad a pesar de las prisas. Debía haber matado a Percival tener que dejarlo tan rápido para ir tras Morgana. Aunque menos mal que no la había alcanzado o habría muerto también. 

Como Gwaine. 

El montículo de tierra frente a él resultaba imponente en su frío silencio. Era difícil creer que estaba realmente allí. Gwaine, que siempre había sido alegría, palabras, risas, calidez y compañía. Siempre se había sentido seguro junto a él. Protegido, acogido, querido. 

Tragó grueso mientras rememoraba cada línea del rostro de Gwaine con la mirada perdida en la tierra. Los ojos brillantes, la nariz perfecta, la barba que picaba y tanto le gustaba… las sonrisas que dedicaba para él, el cuello erguido, los hombros amplios, la fuerza de sus brazos… Las caricias de sus manos. 

Cerró los ojos y recordó con el resto de los sentidos. Las sensaciones que había despertado en él hacía ya tantos años, cuando se habían conocido. Cuando Merlin aún se permitía en ocasiones no pensar en el futuro. Cuando el destino aún no se cerraba cruel e inexorable sobre Arthur y él. 

Alguna vez Merlin se había permitido sentir junto a Gwaine aunque luego lo hubiera lamentado. El caballero nunca debió quedarse por él cuando no tenía nada que darle. 

Se arrodilló y apoyó una mano sobre la tierra, conteniendo un sollozo a pesar de que las lágrimas ya estaban en sus ojos. Gwaine, quien nunca había dudado ni por un minuto a pesar de que nunca le había dado ninguna explicación. El que siempre lo había respaldado y siempre había estado a su lado. Nunca había pedido nada a cambio, nunca lo había defraudado. 

Sin él no hubiera podido llegar a la cueva de cristales para recuperar su poder. 

-Sin ti no lo hubiera logrado –dijo en voz alta, aunque sonara gangoso y entrecortado. Respiró profundo y las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas–. Y sé que hubieras entendido. Lo habrías aceptado si te hubiera dicho quién soy. 

Cerró los ojos dejando las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Respirar no era fácil, desde hacía mucho que no lo era. Pero ahora el dolor era distinto. Pleno, total. 

Sacudido por los sollozos abrió los ojos y se concentró en la tierra. Dejó todo sus sentimientos fluir en sus poderes hasta sus manos. 

Sus ojos brillaron como fuego.

\------------------------- 

Cuando tiempo después una comitiva de Camelot guiada por Sir Percival llegó a recuperar el cuerpo del caballero, se encontraron con una tumba de piedra blanca, sólida e impecable, en lugar de un montículo de tierra.


End file.
